A new Night fury
by Sniper6259
Summary: A new Night Fury has found Hiccup and Toothless. After a defensive battle, they somehow get lost in the woods. Can they become friends along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spectator P.O.V.

This is Berk, an island with many forests, rivers, coves, and...Vikings. We are not here for the view, we are here for what lies within. Here is the chief's house. It is a gigantic wooden house, with many decorations on it.

"Ow!", said Hiccup after being stepped on by a Night Fury. "Is there any other method you can use to wake me up?", he said.

"No.", the Night Fury said firmly. Hiccup was silent and waiting for a reason. "This method works."

"Oh.", Hiccup said. "Well, how about this...GET OFF OF MY BED!", he shouted.

Toothless stepped onto the floor and walked around the bed frame to face his friend. There he sat, waiting for him to get up.

Hiccup felt the decline of airflow and sighed. "What?", he asked while sitting up and opening one eye.

"You know exactly what.", he confirmed. "My wings are cramped up and that does not feel too good."

Hiccup laughed silently. "What do you want me to about it?", he said, lying back down, eyes still locked on Toothless.

Toothless leaned over towards Hiccup's ear, glaring at him with green, orb-shaped eyes. Hiccup pulled back a little bit.

"I would like to go flying with you.", Toothless persuaded.

Hiccup gave in and crawled out of bed. "Fine, but if I fall asleep, like last time, don't get mad.", he sassed. "I was up late forging weapons that we have no use for." The friends stepped outside and took a look around at the cold, windy environment.

Toothless spoke up, "If you fall asleep, I would be happy to smack you in the face with my ear.", he said proudly.

Hiccup turned to face Toothless and threw his hands up in the air. "BRILLIANT!", he exclaimed. Toothless smiled.

Hiccup prepped Toothless with flight gear and boarded the Night Fury, who was three times his size. "Shall we go?", he questioned. Toothless made things a little more interesting and started for a running start, like a jet.

"Completely unnecessary!" Hiccup protested. Toothless was motivated by these words, and ran faster towards the brink of the cliff, and shot off into the air. He was extremely happy to be in the air again. He was happy to be doing what he does best! Dive-bombing and flying as fast as he can for no reason.

"Hiccup, don't you like flying...or sitting on my back and operating my tail?", he questioned.

"Yes!", he responded. "Let's go the cove!", he exclaimed proudly.

The cove faded into the friends' view. It was like a chasm, sinking down into the earth. One way in, one way out. The cove is populated by trees, fish, water, and rocks. The friends touched down into the center of the hole in the earth.

"What now?", Hiccup questioned, while getting off of Toothless' back.

"I don't know, this was your idea.", Toothless proclaimed, while looking around for something to do. "I wanted to keep on flying", he mumbled to himself.

Hiccup heard Toothless and reacted nicely. "Okay, I'm sorry, let's go, again." Hiccup boarded Toothless and they soared back into the air.

After the third lap around Berk, Toothless was still enjoying being in the open sky with his best friend. It was kind of weird to be flying over 80 mph and seeing Berk more than once in less than an hour.

The wind was nice, the saddle, the feather-light human on his back was nice. Everything was perfect. Suddenly, a faint shriek of terror and anger fed the semi-quiet air, and had enough to spare to land in the friends' ears. Everything was perfect and nice, not anymore.

"Toothless, did you hear that?", he wondered. Hiccup shifted gears to slow down. He observed the area.

Not wanting to land, Toothless spoke, "Absolutely not", he said while smiling undercover.

Hiccup looked around and spotted the village. Nothing was out of the ordinary there. Hiccup though to himself, 'Of course, if it's not attacking the village or burning up our ships, it does not need our attention or an axe in it's face.' Hiccup looked up, remembering what Toothless said, "Toothless...I sense sarcasm in your voice. You did hear that."

Toothless played it cool and responded, "Yes, I did hear YOU." He chuckled to himself.

"Toothless.", he pleaded. Looking towards the ground, from where the sound came from, he spotted trees, and grass. They were too high above to get a very good picture of the ground below. He adjusted the gear to dive-bomb to the ground. He had gotten used to the feeling of uneasiness, but nevertheless still felt it, it was incredible. They were now hovering the ground, scanning the area. Toothless gave up on flying and decided to aid his friend on his 'quest for the sound'.

"Hiccup, look!", he said, shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The wind was nice, the saddle, the feather-light human on his back was nice. Everything was perfect. Suddenly, a faint shriek of terror and anger fed the semi-quiet air, and had enough to spare to land in the friends' ears. Everything was perfect and nice, not anymore.

"Toothless, did you hear that?", he wondered. Hiccup shifted gears to slow down. He observed the area.

Not wanting to land, Toothless spoke, "Absolutely not", he said while smiling undercover.

Hiccup looked around and spotted the village. Nothing was out of the ordinary there. Hiccup though to himself, 'Of course, if it's not attacking the village or burning up our ships, it does not need our attention or an axe in it's face.' Hiccup looked up, remembering what Toothless said, "Toothless...I sense sarcasm in your voice. You did hear that."

Toothless played it cool and responded, "Yes, I did hear YOU." He chuckled to himself.

"Toothless.", he pleaded. Looking towards the ground, from where the sound came from, he spotted trees, and grass. They were too high above to get a very good picture of the ground below. He adjusted the gear to dive-bomb to the ground. He had gotten used to the feeling of uneasiness, but nevertheless still felt it, it was incredible. They were now hovering the ground, scanning the area. Toothless gave up on flying and decided to aid his friend on his 'quest for the sound'.

"Hiccup, look!", he said, shocked.

Hiccup looked where Toothless was looking and saw a black dragon, barely noticing. "Well, I'll be damned." Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. A night fury? The studied the most distinct features; dark sleek scales, and exact tail profile. From the looks of it, this was a Night Fury. "Toothless, can you take us down there?", he asked.

"Of course.", Toothless replied, with a smile. 'I have never seen another Night Fury, besides my parents.', he though to himself.

Hiccup and Toothless landed a few meters away from the Night Fury. "Let's get closer.", he whispered. Toothless and Hiccup treaded careful and lightly. Hiccup was in the lead and kept a keen eye for any sign of movement. They came to a large clearing with a small, shallow, crystal clear pond in it. Hiccup observed the area and commanded Toothless to duck to the rock on the right. "I'll take this one", he said affirmatively. Toothless crept his way to the large gray rock and waited.

"Hiccup, I don't see it anywhere," he said.

"He or she was here a minute ago." he replied in confusion. "I guess-", he spoke too soon. The strange Night Fury leapt out of the bushes silently and pinned Hiccup to the ground. Hiccup landed on his back with a grunt, staring up at a pair of blue, slitted eyes. He stared intently, waiting for its next move.

Toothless turned around immediately and lost his marbles. 'Get off of him.', he recited in his mind. His green eyes turned to slits and he bolted off his feet, aiming straight for the attacker. Neither dragon sensed each others presence beforehand. They were most likely downwind from each other.

The feral Night Fury looked up and retaliated with wings flared, bracing for impact. It was the same size as Toothless, probable just as skilled in fighting. Toothless crashed into the feral Night Fury with a vengeance. He didn't catch the other off-guard, but sent them both tumbling into a tree. His strength of momentum was motivated by his rider's security threat. The feral Night Fury was not as motivated to defend itself. Toothless retreated back to his rider.

"Are you okay?", he questioned.

"I'm fine, it didn't do anything except pin me here.", he retaliated. "That was a little overboard." he said, looking at the stumbling Night Fury.

"Better safe than sorry, right?" Toothless replied, concerned.

"I guess you're right.", Hiccup replied, stand up to his feet.

"It's a female", Toothless smirked.

"How can you tell?", Hiccup replied.

"Trust me.", Toothless said affirmatively, while smiling.

"Lucky you.", Hiccup responded, while smiling back at him.

The female Night Fury recovered slowly. When she did, she look at the pair while they were talking. She was disgusted, another Night Fury talking to a human being? 'Nonsense', she clarified in her thoughts. She looked at her damaged wing prior to being rammed into a tree.

The friends were standing before her, complimenting her eyes. "She does have nice blue eyes." Hiccup said.

"You're right." Toothless replied. "But, nevertheless she could have put you in danger."

"You are so protective." Hiccup offered.

Toothless leaned over, pressing his snout against his rider's face. "I have every reason to be.", he replied.

The female Night Fury stood there, shocked. 'What is going on here'. She watched in disgust as the other two had their little 'moment', she wanted to rip out the other dragon's heart and feed it to the human.

Hiccup turned and looked at the female. "She looks confused, I think you knocked her into the tree way too hard."

"Her head didn't even hit the tree and besides, if it did, she would be dead.", he answered.

Hiccup turned and eyed the female carefully. She looked fine, considering she had just been slammed into a tree. One of her wings was hanging lower than the other. Hiccup finally spoke to the female. "Is there something wrong with your wing?", he asked sternly.

The female gave no response, instead moved her right wing slightly upward. 'Yes, there is, but I'm not letting you get anywhere near me.', she though.

Hiccup took note of this. He could have been talking about either wing. But, the female moved her right one only. There had to be something wrong, or it was just a coincidence. "I see you only moved your right wing, I suppose there is.", he said. He took one step forward and stopped.

The female stiffened, readying to defend herself. She glanced over at Toothless, who was on stand-by.

"You can relax, I'm not going to hurt you.", he said reassuringly. "Besides...do I look like I could do damage?"

The female examined the 'twig' viking standing before her, and snorted. Hiccup took that as a 'no.'

Hiccup spoke softly, trying to seem like less of a threat. "Atleast let me look at your wing, it's possible that it wont heal without proper knowledge or care.", he persuaded. He thought it would be midly difficult, but the situation was proving itself to be more challenging. But, Hiccup will not be moved.

'Just stay away! I hate you! I hate your pet dragon, too.', she thought. 'He rammed me into a tree for no reason!'.

Hiccup could sense what what was running through her mind, somewhere along the line of revenge and hatred. "If you're mad about what happened earlier, be assured he was just protecting me, even though I shot him down with a ballista and made an artificial tailfin for him.", he said.

"You shot him down?", she yelled. 'Oops', she retreated back to her thoughts. She stiffened, trying to escape the wide eyes staring at her.

Hiccup was amazed. She spoke. "Well, yeah, back when we still fought dragons."

Her cover was blown. She spoke aloud. "What do you mean?"

"Well, me and him killed the Red Death.", he replied.

"Oh, so it was you two." she said, confirming her answer. She began to think and remember that the humans killed her family and friends. She remained in her shell, not letting anybody know anything about her. "I'm getting tired of you guys staring at me.", she said "I'm going to leave."

"Wait!", Hiccup exclaimed.

The female swept around and clawed Hiccup in his wrist in less than a second. "I said, I'M LEAVING!", she exclaimed

Toothless lost his marbles, yet again. He charged in front of Hiccup and smacked the female upside the head.

The female swung her head, trying to dodge. She turned around and faced Toothless, blood seeping through the open cuts. Her rage replaced the pain in her face. "Let's do this.", she mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiccup was amazed. She spoke. "Well, yeah, back when we still fought dragons."

Her cover was blown. She spoke aloud. "What do you mean?"

"Well, me and him killed the Red Death.", he replied.

"Oh, so it was you two." she said, confirming her answer. She began to think and remember that the humans killed her family and friends. She remained in her shell, not letting anybody know anything about her. "I'm getting tired of you guys staring at me.", she said "I'm going to leave."

"Wait!", Hiccup exclaimed.

The female swept around and clawed Hiccup in his wrist in less than a second. "I said, I'M LEAVING!", she exclaimed

Toothless lost his marbles, yet again. He charged in front of Hiccup and smacked the female upside the head.

The female swung her head, trying to dodge. She turned around and faced Toothless, blood seeping through the open cuts. Her rage replaced the pain in her face. "Let's do this.", she mumbled.

"I am going to kill you.", Toothless replied.

"Do it, then...pet.", she replied.

'Pet'?, Toothless charged forward, teeth bared and claws on edge, eager to dig in. He tackled her to the ground, clawing in her sides. She was ready for him, this time, she curled her wings around her body to shield herself from the damage being done to her hurt wings. She kicked him off and got up to her paws. She launched forward to pounce him, but landed on the ground, when Toothless rolled away. He immediately jumped up and dug his claws into her and bit down on the side of her neck, she tried desperately to shake him off, fearing the lack of air. He would not let go and she was getting even more desperate. She tried even harder to shake him off and succeeded. He tumbled back, he tried to maker her submit, now her death was certain. He stood firm while the female recovered, he charged up for a plasma blast, when suddenly-

'WAIT!", Hiccup yelled. "She does not have to die."

Toothless looked at his rider and his bloody wrist. "She harmed you...she has to pay.", he replied.

"No, not always.", he offered.

"Hiccup, I'm busy trying to keep you safe.", Toothless said with authority.

Hiccup picked up his dropped shield, he never left anywhere without it. He walked in front of Toothless.

The female recovered quick enough, and shot a plasma blast at Toothless, or so she though.

Hiccup stood firm, bracing for impact. The explosion was loud, and Hiccup ended up shoved against Toothless' chest.

The female stood there, shocked. 'A shield just...NO' She charged forward, and leaped into the air, aiming at Toothless. Toothless had enough of her attempts at trying to kill him. He leaped forward against her and they both stopped mid-air and landed. He kicked her towards the pond and ran after her. Time to drown...Before she could react, he pinned her body and head under the water. She kicked and squirmed, trying to break free. She soon stopped moving around so much. He stepped off of her, and she immediately sprung to life. She gasped for air, and tried to gain control of herself.

"Are you finished?", Toothless asked? "Or do you still want to die?"

She didn't answer him, still coughing and gasping.

Hiccup didn't interrupt, this worked better than his plan.

Toothless walked back over to Hiccup. "Sorry, I figured that would work better", he replied. "Didn't know the shield could repel a Night Fury blast, though, good work."

"Thanks.", Hiccup replied. He peeked beside Toothless to keep an eye on the female. She was just sitting there, near the pond.

"Your wrist is still bleeding." Toothless said with concern.

"It's fine.", Hiccup replied, while wiping the blood off.

"Now what?", Toothless asked. "Should we just leave her here?"

"I'm not sure, she hates us with every fiber of her being.", he replied. "But, her wings, she can't fly."

"Do you want me to stay here?", Toothless questioned. "I can easily overpower her, if she tries anything."

"Let me ask her.", he replied. He walked over to the female. "Do you want to come back with me to get the wing checked out, or just stay here and let it continue to be in pain?"

The female didn't look at him. "Why did you guys have to come here? I saw you both land near here earlier."

"We thought somebody was in trouble.", Hiccup replied. "We heard somebody roar."

"That was me.", she replied. It was my wing..."

"Like I said before, do you want help with it?", Hiccup questioned.

The female turned and looked at him in the eyes. "So, I come back with you, it gets checked out, and then I become your pet?", she questioned in disgust. No, thank you."

Hiccup laughed. "Pet!?", he replied. "You're not going to become a pet, who gave you that idea?"

She looked at Toothless. "He's your pet."

Toothless walked towards her, eyes narrowed.

Hiccup stepped in front of Toothless, holding his hands out. "No he's not."

"What is he, then?", she questioned, looking back at Hiccup.

"He is my friend.", Hiccup replied sternly.

"Your friend?", she questioned, confused. She looked back to Toothless. "How can you be friends with him?"

"Well, he made me a new tail fin", he replied. "Since he shot the other one off...", he said, mumbling. "But, he showed me how to care, how to be friendly, and more."

"What if I don't want any part of your little friendship?", she asked.

"That would be sad, since there's so much more to life, than just surviving on your own.", Hiccup said.

"Why would I be friends with you? You people killed my parents."

Hiccup's face turned soft. "Is that why you hate me?", he asked.

"No, I don't hate you in particular.", she replied. "I just don't like humans."

"Well, in all fairness, your kind used to make our island a living Hell.", Hiccup replied.

Toothless recalled the events prior to his bond with Hiccup. 'Destroying houses, killing children, women, men.', 'I used to be such a monster.'. He then remembered the watch tower. 'Well, it was a pretty good shot.', he thought. "Hiccup, I was the only Night Fury that raided your village.", he said with a sorry tone and look.

Hiccup turned around and look at Toothless. "I didn't know that." He turned back to face the female. "Anyway, even though you hate us, atleast let us show you that we don't kill everything in sight."

The female sighed. "Fine..but if you try anything, I will crush your wind pipe."

Toothless took point. "Your words speak louder than your actions, from what I've seen."

The female glared at him, "He would be easier.", she replied.

"If you touch him again, I will bury you.", Toothless announced.

Hiccup stepped in. "Enough, let's just go.", he said as he started to walk in the direction of the village.

"How do you know where you are going?", Toothless asked.

"I've been through the forests many times.", he reassured.

The dragons followed Hiccup in his footsteps.

_AFTER WALKING FOR AN HOUR_

"Hiccup, are you sure, you know where you are going?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, I know where I'm going." Hiccup replied. He actually had no clue where he was going. He stopped to take a look around, maybe trying to refer to something familiar. He was standing underneath a canopy of trees. A couple rocks here and there, There was also a fallen tree, and the other half of the tree was still standing. He looked to the left. A path, sort of. It had no growth in it's direction. There was no growth anywhere, it was snowing. You couldn't see two feet in front of you.

The female spoke up, she had followed Hiccup for no reason. "We are obviously lost, you said you knew where you were going?" she pondered.

"I guess I don't." Hiccup replied. 'How did I not notice it starting to snow, we were going the right way, I'm sure of it! But this area looks familiar.'

Toothless frowned. "Do you want me to fly around a bit to see if I can find the village?" he offered.

"There's way too much snowfall, you might not be able to see where we are located." Hiccup replied.

Toothless thought for a moment, if he flew around, yes he might get lost. "What if I just flew straight and came back down?" he tried with a smile.

"Worth a shot." Hiccup replied blankly.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few." Toothless replied with his frown replace a smile. He spread his wings and flapped them, hovering in the air like a helicopter. Soon, he disappeared into the snow above.

Hiccup looked at the female, she looked mad. To put it bluntly, she was not amused. "Hi..." he said, uncomfortably.

"Hi, so what do you plan on doing with me if or when we get out of here?" she questioned.

"We get your wing checked out, if it's severe, we will help you and then you can leave if you want. If it's minor, we will still help." Hiccup said, while plopping down to the ground. He had nothing to do but wait...and take a look at his dried, bloody wrist.

The female Night Fury noticed. 'Ugh, cannot believe I am saying this.' She thought. "Hey, sorry about your wrist."

Hiccup looked up. "Oh this? It's...it's fine." he said. "I can't really feel it anymore, it's kinda numb."

She frowned. "I thought you were gonna do something to me." she said.

"Oh, well nothing we can do about it now..." he replied.

"Yeah, but-" She was cut off as a shadow touched to the ground. She turned her head to see what it was.

"Hey, guys." Toothless said. "I didn't see anything, at all...what now?" He turned to Hiccup, looking for an answer.

"Don't look at me, I couldn't get us home, so don't expect me to have an answer to your question..." Hiccup replied dully.

Toothless didn't like his negative attitude. "Hey...nobody is perfect." He offered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. '-not even close.'

Toothless looked over at the female. He was gonna try his luck to see if she had any bright ideas.

The female noticed a pair of eyes staring at her. She turned and looked back at them. She knew what those eyes wanted...They wanted answers. "Uh, how about shelter, maybe we can wait it out?" she offered.

"That's a good idea." Hiccup responded.

Author Note: Reviews will help motivate me to continue, remember that. I'm not expecting a whole bunch.


	4. Chapter 4

reaChapter 4

"Don't look at me, I couldn't get us home, so don't expect me to have an answer to your question..." Hiccup replied dully.

Toothless didn't like his negative attitude. "Hey...nobody is perfect." He offered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. '-not even close.'

Toothless looked over at the female. He was gonna try his luck to see if she had any bright ideas.

The female noticed a pair of eyes staring at her. She turned and looked back at them. She knew what those eyes wanted...They wanted answers. "Uh, how about shelter, maybe we can wait it out?" she offered.

"That's a good idea." Hiccup responded.

The trio of acquaintances were treading through the falling snow, on an expedition for shelter. Some bigger things to walk in would make this easier for all of them. Especially for Hiccup with his fake leg and all. Walling was getting increasingly difficult. The three walked side-by-side, toothless looked over and saw Hiccup struggling through the crunchy snow.

"Do you want a ride?" Toothless asked. Toothless knew Hiccup weighed about as much as a feather. Carrying him wouldn't be difficult.

"No, thank you." Hiccup replied. He wasn't going to give the impression to the female that he couldn't handle himself.

"Okay, then." Toothless answered back. Toothless kept walking but looked around for a sight of shelter. Anything, really. As long as it kept their heads clear from snow. They walked a couple more feet turning past a large, snow covered rock.

"There!" The female shouted. She spotted shelter. It was a cave, small, but it still kept out the snow. They turned towards the cave. To their luck, the wind was blowing towards them, which meant the cave wouldn't be that cold, and easier to keep a fire going. They headed towards the cave. As soon as they reached the cave, Toothless shot a fireball towards the ground to heat it up.

"Good eye." Toothless complimented with a smile. He was trying to forget about what happened earlier. Even if he didn't, they probably would have walked right past the cave, anyway. He wasn't too fond of the female Night Fury, but if Hiccup would forgive her, he could too.

"Thank you." The female said. She didn't expect a compliment from Toothless, the dragon that nearly drowned her. But, she wouldn't turn it down either.

The three got settled in and sat down. Hiccup was kneeling down ,busy thinking how he could have gone the wrong way. 'Maybe I just forgot. Yeah, that's it, all I did was forget. Or...nah, I forgot, that's all.'

Toothless was reminded of Hiccup's wrist. 'Damn Night Fury claws.' He brought himself out of his thoughts and spoke up. "How is your wrist?" He asked.

Hiccup looked up and said, "It's fine, I can't really feel it, anyway."

"That's probably not good." Toothless replied. It didn't look very good either. It was eroded with 4 claw marks and decorated with dark red blood.

"Nothing we can do about that now. Is there?" Hiccup pointed out. The question in his speech was not sarcastic, but really asking if there was something they could do about it.

"I guess not." He replied. He wished there was something he could do.

Hiccup looked over to the female. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

The female, getting ready to fall asleep, looked up. She didn't really want to talk anymore. She definitely didn't want to tell them where she came from. She gave it to him sternly. "That is none of your business."

Hiccup knelt there, an annoyed expression on his face. He eventually just laughed it off and said, "Whatever."

The female turned around with an odd smile on her face as she did. She then lied down and focused on sleeping. 'Definitely none of your business.' As she tried to sleep, she pondered the question. 'Can I trust him?'

Toothless was tired as well and had nothing better to do than sleep. He lied himself down and tried to sleep. The heat in the room was still going strong. Probably because he put all of his energy into it. They were not gonna find any wood covered in the snow. They were not going to even bother trying to blast trees into tiny bits.

Meanwhile, Hiccup stayed kneeling on the ground, not ready to sleep yet. He was thinking about which way home could be and if the storm could end soon so they can get up in the air and find a destination. His had to concentrate, because his wrist and had was numb, his fingers, even his nose. Later, his thoughts had cleared, he lied down and tried to fall asleep. 'The others don't seem too angry the fact that we're hiding from the snow in a cave.' he thought. 'There's probably more to it than that.' He was too tired to think anymore. 'Just fall asleep! Screw the cold! Screw the snow! I hate snow...'

_Wake up in da evenin', givin' zero fks!_

Toothless looked over to see Hiccup lying down, snoring. "Ugh, so loud." Hiccup wasn't actually snoring that loud, but atleast they had fallen asleep. He look over at the female, she was fast asleep. Toothless slowly got up and walked over to Hiccup. He leaned down to nudge Hiccup's arm. It was freezing. He put his paw on his shoulder, that was cold too. H walked across Hiccup, careful not to step on him, and lied down so his wing was under his weight. His raised his left wing, reached out his paw and pulled Hiccup onto his right wing, against his chest. He closed his left wing. The sting of freezing temperature against his body, soon faded away and got warmer. 'There.' Toothless thought. 'Also muffles the snoring.' He said with accomplishment.

_MORNING_

Their biological clock was telling them to wake up. Hiccup was the first to wake up in complete and total darkness. 'Where am I...' He said with half questioning and half demanding. This place was warm, moving, and black. 'Oh, I'm in the grip of Night Fury paws, surrounding by wings.' The embrace was extremely warm and Hiccup wanted out, he could feel his own breathe suffocate him. 'It was nice of him though.' He'd find a way to repay that. Hiccup listened to the sound of a tail lashing around on the flow below him, towards the entrance. 'Seems like she's waiting.' he thought. Hiccup crawled out of the dragon's grasp. He got up and walked towards the entrance.

"Atleast it's not snowing." He offered.

"True." She replied.

"Actually looks kind of nice, you know, the snow and everything, not a single living thing in sight..." He smiled, hoping she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Trying to speed things along, he asked, "You must be hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." she replied.

Hiccup could hear a river not too far from here. "There's a river that way..." He said, while pointing to the left of him. "It is winter, and the salmon might be still here. I know for sure that there's trout in there though."

"Oh." she said uninterested.

Hiccup noticed her dull answer. "Would you prefer to eat me instead?" he said with sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes at the statement, though only in her head. She thought, 'well if you insist.' She looked at Hiccup and turned towards him, walking.

Hiccup's expression turned to worry. He looked at her eyes, and was replied to with THAT look in HER eye. "I was joking." he said, while the female was sniffing him.

Just then, a black figure walked up in between them. The dragon looked like he was trying to make a point. He thought, 'If you eat him, I will eat you.' He was going to say that, but instead of threats and defensiveness all the time, he tried this. "Please don't eat my friend." he asked nicely, staring at her.

"I wasn't going to...I was just joking." she defended , as if they couldn't see through her actions.

"That's good." he replied. "I'm hungry, are we going to that river over there?" he wondered as he aimed his head in the direction of the river.

"Yes, we are." Hiccup answered. He started to walk over to the river.

Author Note: Hi, couldn't resist that one headline during the event transitions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just then, a black figure walked up in between them. The dragon looked like he was trying to make a point. He thought, 'If you eat him, I will eat you.' He was going to say that, but instead of threats and defensiveness all the time, he tried this. "Please don't eat my friend." he asked nicely, staring at her.

"I wasn't going to...I was just joking." she defended , as if they couldn't see through her actions.

"That's good." he replied. "I'm hungry, are we going to that river over there?" he wondered as he aimed his head in the direction of the river.

"Yes, we are." Hiccup answered. He started to walk over to the river.

The dragons followed Hiccup in his footsteps. Every step was followed by another set of footsteps and the sound of crunching beneath their limbs. Everything was covered in snow, but the air felt nice and was turning warmer. They soon came to the river on which they had set out to reach. It was not very wide, but it was about 5 feet deep.

"Okay, here we are." Hiccup said. He observed carefully in the calmer areas first, he didn't see anything, but he was sure there's something in here. He then noticed some rapids and the rock that the water flowed over.

"There might be a good sized one in the overhanging rock in the rapids" he said while pointing to the location.

The dragons followed hiccup's aiming and searching for the spot that matched his description, they stepped into the ice cold water with no regrets. Then, they made their way over to the overhanging waterfall and waited.

'That water must be freezing, how can they just walk right in?' Hiccup thought. Before he could actually ask them-Toothless' voice arose.

"Aren't you coming in, it's not that cold." Toothless asked.

"Absolutely not. I know for a fact that it IS cold." Hiccup replied. "I don't feel like getting sick."

Toothless motioned for the female to stay put. "Come on, it'll be fun, the water is actually not that cold for some odd reason. The air is getting warmer, some of the snow is melting. Please?" he asked.

"Nope." Hiccup replied. "Not taking a chance of getting an annoying cold or anything like that."

Toothless took some steps towards the shore of the river. "Come on, you're a Viking! Occupational hazard or something like that!" he pleaded.

"Yes, but I am too stubborn to go in the water..." Hiccup answered. Hiccup noticed Toothless walking fully out of the river, paws shimmering in the light from the sun. Hiccup's face turned to a smile. Chuckled to himself, but Toothless heard him. Toothless' ears were perked straight up in the sky. He looked curious. Curios to- "oh shit". Toothless bolted into a sprint and Hiccup took off as fast as he could. 'Screw this metal leg, I'm going to outrun him...' Hiccup thought. But, as Toothless slowly gained ground on him, his confidence drained. He remembered 'evasive maneuvers..' Hiccup slowed down, stepped to the right, and continued his getaway in the opposite direction. 'Good thing the snow here is very thin.'

"Damn you, HICCUP!" he said, as he slid around to restart his pursuit. This time for sure. 'When I get him, I'll make him beg for my mercy.'

Hiccup's ears recorded and his brain analyzed a slight anger in Toothless' voice. He thought the were messing around. 'I hope we still are...' He quickened his pace towards the river.

Meanwhile, the female stood there, gobbling down each fish that passed her jaws. What a waste of time she thought. 'Maybe I should catch some for them, maybe they'll like me more.' She realized what she was thinking about. 'Hah, why should I care if they like more or not? Just because the seem happy and look out for each other.' She remembered how she used to be after her parents were killed. Alone, she had no one to teach her how to hunt, defend herself, or even care about complete strangers. Her life used to just be so boring. Survive. That was all she did. Just survive. Those two, they didn't survive, they lived and enjoyed life. 'I really want everybody to leave me alone, but I also want to be apart of living and enjoying life...' She looked up from chewing each trout that jumped to reach the next segment of water. She just watched Hiccup run away from Toothless, while Toothless tried to catch him.

Toothless was going to get Hiccup, one way or another. He wanted Hiccup to listen to him, this time. 'So what if he gets cold in the water? It's not like he's gonna be cold forever. I'll warm him up, he has nothing to worry about.' he though, as he ripped through the snow. His angered expression turned to a smile. He laughed silently. "I'll get you, Hiccup!" he yelled.

Hiccup was nearing the river, he could either turn left or right. He was sure that Toothless knew this too, he wasn't a typical Night Fury.

Toothless raced after Hiccup, and indeed he did know. Two options- well three, instead; left, right, or submit. 'I have to outsmart him...thought it's not easy to outsmart somebody that knows how to build weapons, houses, and art. I still remember that picture he drew. It was me!' he thought. He came up with an idea. He immediately slowed down as Hiccup the left corner, towards the upstream direction of the river. Toothless sped up again, and was quickly gaining ground. "You're mine!" He jumped and pounced right onto Hiccup's back, sending him into the snow. He turned Hiccup and looked at him. "You want up?" he smiled.

"Yeah, please don't put me in the water." he pleaded with serious eyes.

Toothless' ears perked up into the air again. "If you want up, you're gonna have to beg me." he was playing around, but he meant what he said.

"Please?" Hiccup asked, struggling with all his might. Toothless pinned him down securely.

Toothless, trying to make Hiccup give in, leaned down and nuzzled Hiccup's face. Then, he licked his neck. This was a tender spot for Hiccup, which made him laugh.

"Okay, okay, please let me up?" Hiccup asked while scratching Toothless' cheeks.

Toothless nodded and loosened his grip. He watched Hiccup get to his feet. "Sorry, I chased you down." he said, while burying his head into Hiccup's chest.

"It's fine." he replied. A questioned suddenly entered his mind, driven by Toothless' strength during the incident. "Toothless, how old are you?" he wondered.

"I'm almost an adult." he replied. "I've lived for eighteen years...why?"

"Just wondering, so you are actually pretty young? How long do you live for?" Hiccup wondered.

"Yes, and we live for about five hundred years. How about you?" Toothless asked.

"Oh, I'm 16 and the maximum age that I've seen is one hundred." Hiccup replied.

"But...that's not very long at all." Toothless responded. "You're going to be dead before I even come close!"

"Nothing I can do about that..." Hiccup replied.

Toothless was filled with a saddened emotion. After a hundred years or less, Toothless would no longer be able to enjoy his best friend's company. The only thing that would bring him close are the forever imprinted memories. "Funny, before I met you, I couldn't care less about what happened to any human..." He trailed off.

Hiccup just stood there. "I'm sorry." he added. Toothless didn't move either. "I guess I should not have brought it up." Hiccup said.

"I'm glad you did, now I know how much time I get to enjoy being with you." he tried, coming to terms with reality. He took a deep breathe. This was going to leave him depressed for awhile.

The female was listening to their whole conversation. She did not realize exactly how much Toothless cared for the boy. 'That is unfortunate.' she thought to herself. 'one hundred years? That's it?' She was sort of feeling sorry for both of them, but she left her thoughts at that when Hiccup and Toothless walked towards her.

Hiccup noticed seven fish, lying on the ground in front of him. "Aren't you going to eat those?" he asked.

She realized what Hiccup was asking. "No, these are for you two..." She replied, trying to smile.

"That's nice of you, thank you." he answered, giving a full smile. 'She actually tried to smile this time...I hope I don't do anything to make her hate me...Or maybe she's just acting.' he thought. Hiccup picked up one fish and walked back to the cave.

'Just one?' she thought. 'Maybe he should eat more...'

"Thank you" Toothless spoke up finally. He ate each fish in less than one minute.

"Oh, no problem." she replied. She followed Hiccup back to the cave, and Toothless followed her.

_BASE CAMP_

As Hiccup walked towards the cave, he spotted some sticks and some rocks. He picked them up and continued on his way.

When he got into the cave, he placed the rocks in a circle and set the sticks in the middle, eventually he made a fire and put the fish on a stick that was planked on two other sticks. 'Perfect' he thought.

Toothless and the female were walking towards the cave and spotted Hiccup cooking the fish.

"What are you doing?" the female asked.

"I'm cooking it." Hiccup replied.

"Oh, okay." She brightened up. The two dragons settled beside him. The female, this time feeling a bit more welcome to. Nobody spoke for a while. When the fish was done cooking, Hiccup took it off of the rack and ate it.

The female spoke up, reminded of the subject earlier. "Is it true that you only live for about one hundred years?" she asked.

Toothless sighed when he heard her question and frowned again. "Please stop reminding me..." he pleaded.

"Sorry." she replied. "I won't ask anymore."

"Yes, it is. One hundred years is plenty..." he said. "It's long enough to enjoy life."

The two dragons looked at him and thought about what he said.

After Hiccup was done eating, he put out the fire with more rocks. "We should get moving." he said.

"I agree." Toothless replied.

"Okay." the female said.

Both dragons stood to their feet and walked towards then entrance.

"Anybody still hungry or thirsty? Hiccup asked concerned.

"No, I think we're good." The female said. Hiccup nodded and walked out, she and Toothless followed.

Hiccup walked towards the middle of the clearing where their 'camp' was. There was a forest in front of them with a trail going through it and one going left towards the river. "Okay, Toothless, can you hover in the sky and see if you can find the village?" he asked.

"Sure." Toothless shot off into the sky at one, not needing his tailfin as he was going up and down.

In less than one minute, Toothless was in the sky observing the area. He did not see anything in front of him, just more snow covered, forest canopy. Then, he looked right, an ocean, not what he was looking for. After, he looked to his left, he saw the river, more forests, and in the distance, he saw smoke. "I think I've found it!" he cheered happily. He touched back down, eagerly to spread the news to his friends. Including the female.

"Outstanding, Toothless. Where?" he asked in a rush.

"This way!" Toothless responded, running towards the river.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, who was running. He, then looked back to the female. "Come on, let's go!" he said excitedly, while grabbing his shield.

The female nodded and followed Hiccup. She noticed Hiccup's arm. "aren't you afraid of that getting infected?" she asked, as they walked.

"Haven't really thought of that..." he replied. "When we get to the water, I'll try to clean it."

Toothless stopped at the riverside. He waited for them to catch up. 'Don't take too long...' he thought.

Hiccup and the female soon arrived at the river, Hiccup kneeled down and washed his wrist. "The blood is coming off." he said. "But, I still can barely feel it, I think you struck a nerve or something." When he was finished cleaning, it looked a lot better. No more blood.

"Sorry...again." The female added. "would you still forgive me if you COULD feel it and it hurt?"

"Yeah." Hiccup responded.

"Why?" the female wondered. "Why are you so forgiving?"

"It's nice to forgive and be forgiven." he said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The female thought for a minute. 'Well, if somebody hurts me, I get revenge.'

"I wouldn't agree. If somebody lied to me or did anything bad to me, I would get revenge." she said truthfully.

"Well, I'm above that..." he told her. "It makes you no better than them..." Hiccup stood up and walked back to Toothless. "That water is pretty cold." he said. His expression turn into a I-told-you-so kind.

"Not for me." Toothless smiled. His eyes dilated.

"So you assume everybody is the same?" Hiccup accused. "If it's not cold for you, it's not cold for me, is that it?" His voice a tiny bit angry.

"No, I just wanted to play in the water with you..." Toothless replied, quietly. "I was trying to make things more enjoyable, sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Hiccup's expression turned to a happier mood. "We just need to fly over the river."

"Sure." Toothless leaned to the side to let Hiccup on. When Hiccup sat upon Toothless' back, he slip his prosthetic leg into the gear. Immediately, Toothless launched over the river, landing on the opposite side. He turned around and they both looked back at the female. The river wasn't too wide. Hiccup had an idea. "Hey, let's see if you can jump across?" Hiccup tried to make it seem interesting.

The female was just going to walk across, but that would just be plain boring. "Too easy..." She backed up a few feet and bolted forward. She launched herself into the air and landed past Hiccup and Toothless.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Hiccup said, enthusiastic "How fast can you fly?" Hiccup asked her, soon realizing that she could not fly-yet. "Oh, right." he canceled his question. "Sorry...but, if we get to the village, we can fix it."

The female just smiled. "It's fine." she replied, as she continued to walk into the dark, dense forest.

Hiccup wanted to know something, what was her name? "What is your name?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't raise her defenses."

The female stopped and hesitated. After a few seconds, she finally came through. "It's Azure."

"Azure? Like the color, right?" Hiccup replied. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and grabbed his shield. "Here we go..." He said, as he followed her into the dark forest that lied behind the river. Toothless continued right on his trail.

The female didn't respond but kept on walking.

_20 minutes later_

Each member of the party knew to keep their voice down. They were not alone in the forest. They never are. The female was still ahead of them by a couple feet. Hiccup was walked to the left side a bit, and Toothless was in the middle. He kept a watchful eye of each part of the forest they walked through. Hiccup held his shield in a ready-to-aim position, the only sense of direction he had was keep going straight. He kept following the female until his gaze caught some interesting marks in the snow. "Guys, hold up." he commanded. Both dragons stopped and turned around to see why Hiccup said that.

"What is it?" Toothless asked. He saw what Hiccup was looking at but wasn't sure what it was.

Hiccup observed the marks in the snow, they had lines at the top of each imprint. 'Claws' he thought. "These are claw marks, and they look new, since the snow didn't cover them up." he responded. "Maybe wolves...a lot of them."

The female looked around to spot anymore tracks, and she found some more, leading in front of her. "What do we have to worry about?" she asked, confidently. "We have two Night Furies and a person armed with a fireball-blocking shield."

"It does more than that..." Hiccup replied.

"Show me." she responded.

Hiccup activated the release and the shield transformed into a hand-pulled crossbow. He took out and arrow from inside of it and placed it in the quiver, lined up with it's shooting rail.

"Well, that's neat..." the female replied.

Hiccup activated the release again and it transformed back into a shiny shield. "Besides, there's a possibility of the owners of these tracks, to be hungry enough, they probably won't think twice before taking on all three of us." he said.

"Okay, understood." she replied. "Let's just keep moving."

Hiccup stood up and they all continued on their way to the village. "Toothless, how far away did the village look?"

Toothless knew it was pretty far away when he saw it. He didn't want to disappoint Hiccup, but told the truth anyway. "It was pretty far away..." he answered, whispering.

"Darn, okay." Hiccup replied. "We've got a long way to go." he spoke louder, this time.

_FOUR HOURS OF WALKING_

The day-light was retreating away from this side of the earth. Now the night time and the moon, stars, would take its place.

The two dragons had no difficulty seeing in the dark, since they have excellent night vision. Hiccup could see in the dark as well, though not as good. He was getting tired of seeing trees and snow. He wanted to see porchlights and houses, too. "Man, this sucks..." he complained.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll be there soon." Toothless tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I hope-" Hiccup almost said. He was cut off by a very loud howl that was very close to them. It came from the left side. "Hey! Azure! " he was calling to them female. "I think you should slow down." he called, not looking at her, but in the direction the noise came from. He and Toothless walked over to her.

The female had already stopped and Hiccup almost bumped into her. "If we stick together, we stand a better chance. Let's just keep moving."

It was getting dark, which made it worse. They all knew which direction it came from, and it sounded close. But, they couldn't get a really good view. What they were walking through was perfect for an ambush. Their trail was lower than the forest sections beside them. As they cautiously kept walking, there stood a figure a couple meters in front of them. All three noticed the figure. It was a wolf.

"A wolf...that's fantastic." he remarked.

"Why is it just standing there?" Toothless asked.

"It's probably going to for, since I'm the smallest." Hiccup replied, putting his shield up.

'Like Hell they are.' Toothless thought. He looked to the sides for more of them, but didn't see any. Suddenly, he heard a voice arise from right behind him.

"Are you lost?" Azure asked, laughing. Hiccup and Toothless turned around.

"No, he's not lost. He wants to kill us all!" Hiccup yelled. The wolf let out an extreme loud howl. Hiccup covered his ears for a few seconds. When they howling stopped, he looked around. He saw figures standing on the sidelines, ready to attack.

But they were not attacking, Hiccup could have sworn that howl was the signal for them to die. "Why are they not attacking?" He asked.

"I don't know." Azure replied.

As they stood there confused, there was this one sound that was getting louder and louder, it sounded like the crunching of snow. Hiccup was the only one to turn around and immediately grabbed his shield, bracing for impact.

"Argh!" he grunted. His shield, the only thing blocking the menacing jaws from tearing his throat out. "GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless turned around instantly focused on the security threat. Toothless rushed forward, gripping the wolf in his jaws.

"Wait! We don't have to-" He didn't finish his sentence as he watched Toothless snap the wolf's neck. Toothless flung the wolf corpse aside like a ragdoll. Two more charged from the sides, hoping to catch them off-guard. Azure noticed one of them and executed a plasma blast head-on to the wolf. The plasma blast shot through the wolf and dismembered it. Blood landed on Azure's face, but she didn't even register it. The other wolf retreated back to the safety of the hills, when he heard the loud plasma blast.

"Find the Alpha!" Hiccup commanded to Azure. "We got your back!"

Azure looked left and right, not knowing which was which. But, her gaze slowly fell towards the wolf stand a few meters in front of them, the one that started all of this. She charged towards the black figure and jumped into the air and landed a few feet away from him. "TIME TO DIE!" She yelled angrily. The wolf showed no sign of retreating. He snapped and growled angrily. He was also noticeably larger than the other wolves.

Hiccup and Toothless defended her back and Hiccup looked towards to see if she had killed the alpha. No. But, he noticed another wolf rushing from behind her. Hiccup turned around and pulled the release button on the shield to transform it. Within seconds, his shield was now a crossbow. He had one arrow left, he concentrated and shot it, directly before another wolf jumped on his back. The wolf didn't do much damage, considering Toothless already killed it. The other wolves were retreating, corpses lied all around Toothless, either covered in snow, blood or both. Hiccup stared at Toothless, his innocent green eyes, to his blood covered snout and claws. When no more attacks came, his ears perked up, curious as to why he was being stared down.

"What?" Toothless asked.

"Nothing." Hiccup replied. He looked over to Azure, the female. She was still fighting the Alpha Male. Hiccup and Toothless walked over to her, careful not to get too close.

Azure refrained from using a plasma blast. She wanted to kill the Alpha with her claws and mouth, and that's exactly what she was going to do. The Alpha wolf charged forward, his confidence overflowing. Azure timed her reaction carefully and with one powerful swipe, his snout was scarred. The Alpha Wolf realizing he was alone, retreated. His tail flailing behind him as he sped off into the direction that he came from. Azure watched as he fled, surprised at how easy this was. She wanted a fight, and she was going to get one. She started to chase after the Alpha but stopped in his tracks. That was when Hiccup and Toothless walked in front of her.

"You don't need to do that." Hiccup said. "It would've been pointless."

Azure just stared at him, confused. "You're just going to let him get away with that?" she asked.

"Yes." Hiccup said with absolutely no hesitation.

"Well, I'm not." she said. She started to walk past Hiccup and Toothless.

"Wait! Come on, we don't have time to play hide and seek." He pleaded.

The female stopped from her walking and looked at Hiccup.

"Look behind you, they are all dead." He said as he pointed to the area of where they defended themselves.

"I think we killed enough of them." Hiccup said as he gestured to his clothes and to Toothless, who was also covered in blood.

"I think you did too." Hiccup continued.

The female looked down at her red-soaked claws. "Fine." she said, unhappily. She turned around and slowly walked back to Toothless and Hiccup. She looked to the right of her and noticed all the dead corpses of wolves.

"Let's just go." Hiccup said as he started to get back on track of their desination.

_CHAPTER 5 END_

Note: Remember children...REVIEWS! D:


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6_

Everybody walked quietly. All of them keeping a watchful eye, in case anymore uninvited events delay their journey. Like being guarded by two Night Furies, Hiccup walked in the middle. Hiccup looked hind him every once in a while, making sure nothing from the past could sneak up on them. He looked at the night sky, nothing special, he's seen it all before.

'It's probably midnight' he thought. 'Guess we need to find shelter, again.' He brought his head down and look left, where Toothless was walking.

Toothless had his mind set elsewhere. He was thinking of how he had shown those wolves not to mess with him. The feeling of his claws and teeth sinking into enemy flesh was awesome. The thought of being able to overpower his victim and leave them helpless brought a smile to his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Hiccup asked, feeling puzzled.

Toothless instantly stopped smiling and turned his head towards Hiccup. "Nothing." he said. He watched as Hiccup curved his eyebrows, thinking about why he was smiling. Toothless, unable to hold it in, turned his head the opposite way and grinned evilly. His smile lowered and felt calmer to respond with a straight answer...or question. "Those wolves didn't stand a chance!" He cheered happily.

Hiccup compared the sudden smile and Toothless' remarks. He had a hypothesis. "Were you smiling because you killed them all with ease?" Hiccup asked, uncertain in his question.

Toothless didn't say anything. 'How did he...' he thought. 'I'll tell him the truth, maybe he'll understand.'

Hiccup was getting impatient at Toothless' silence. "Well?" he asked again.

"Yes, I am!" Toothless responded. "Are you happy!?"

Hiccup smiled, unafraid of Toothless' angered voice. "Yes, I am. Mostly, because you told me the truth." Hiccup replied.

Toothless heard Hiccup's reply, but ignored it. 'What's so good about telling the truth?' He, again thought of how easy it was to kill all those wolves! Each one he touched, died. Instantly. He remembered Azure's plasma blast...right through the wolf's chest. Dead. He wanted to hear her opinion about that. "Hey, Azure, remember that plasma blast you shot?"

"Yeah." Azure replied, as if she was paying attention.

"Was that fun?" Toothless asked, truthfully.

Azure instantly was reminded of her clean shot. Right through the wolf, dead instantly. "Yes, it was." She said, not really thinking about how Hiccup or Toothless would feel about her answer.

Hiccup, listening to the whole conversation, complained to himself a little too loudly. "Oh God, I'm surrounded by psychopaths."

Toothless and Azure turned their heads, while still walking.

"Psychopaths?" Azure questioned. "You really think I kill things just for fun?"

"They way you both are talking to each other right now, yes." Hiccup replied softly.

Azure thought about Hiccup's insult. He was right. They did sound like psychopaths. "Didn't you think it was fun?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.

"No, but I do feel safer knowing I'm not defenseless." He replied.

Azure huffed and looked straight ahead, still walking.

Hiccup's new topic was now rising to the front of his head. "We need to find shelter..." Hiccup said, his tone trying to change the feeling in the air. Ho looked around again for a good spot, but nothing except for the shadows of the snow on the ground and trees. Most of them still had leaves on them and were still fully populated, looking like excellent places for lurkers. The stone wall beside them also looked intimidating enough to shelter a good pounce. The reflecting light of them moon faintly glistened in the bark of the trees and rocks, as there was not a cloud in the sky. To an inexperienced, lost person, this place would be frightening. The bushes looked even more intimidating, some more great places for pouncing. Was Hiccup afraid? No. He couldn't be. Not when you have two possibly psychopathic night furies standing on each side of you. One, already fearless. The other, pissed off at anything that attacks her. But...-Hiccup took a deep breathe, erasing the thought of it not being enough. He continued walking, still in the direction of home.

Azure suddenly stopped and looked around. Looking like she had spotted something out of the ordinary. Hiccup and Toothless noticed her denial of pace. They also stopped, turned around and stared at her like she was insane.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked. She looked like she was going to turn any minute, charge forward, and kill. He shuffled away from Toothless and Azure a little bit. She was still in deep concentration.

Azure stood there, thinking. She recognized this place, she was her before she was confronted by Hiccup and Toothless. Everything looked familiar, the bushes, trees, everything.

"AZURE! HELLO?!" Hiccup yelled, ultimately anxious for a respond from her. The dark scenario was worse enough without Azure looking around intensely.

Azure was sure she was here before, and yet she wasn't so sure, Hiccup was not making it any easier to clarify her memory. So, in the end, she finally snapped. "SHUT UP!" She roared, eyes now fixed on Hiccup, eyes contracting back into slits.

Hiccup flinched, expecting something else to happen. When nothing else came, he took a deep breathe and sighed. "If you had answered me earlier, you wouldn't be yelling" He responded, sternly.

"And if you HADN'T lost track of where you were going in the first place, we wouldn't be here!" She retaliated.

Hiccup remained silent for a couple seconds, he was about to apologize for digging their hole even deeper, but Toothless spoke up.

"He didn't mean for all of this to happen. He made a mistake, nobody is perfect, it was an accident, why are you still holding that against?" Toothless replied, sympathetically.

Now it was Azure's turn to be silent. She stood there, thinking about her choice of words. She didn't hold Hiccup's mistake against him. She had actually forgotten about the main reason they were still out here. Even though Hiccup made a mistake, his influence was a lot cleaner and had less problems. Forgiveness. She hadn't been exposed around too much of that. "I don't." She said "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" She said, her pupils expanding towards the rest of her gray irises.

"It's fine. but, why were you stopping?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I remember this place, either I was here before I met you both, or I'm losing my mind." Azure responded. She figured she would be losing her mind, because she had excellent memory. Yet, she was still uncertain.

Hiccup looked around again, trees, snow, bushes. Nothing interesting here. He turned back to continue the conversation. "Did there happen to be anything useful here?" Hiccup asked, wondering why she would wait this long to answer him. All she had to was say what was on her mind, not what was trying to pry into her mind.

"Don't know." Azure replied, trying to focus on the reality of her actually walking through here or not. She knew that they needed shelter. At nights, it gets pretty cold. She kept trying to remember, soon she had an answer. "I think there might be a cave on the other side of this cliff." She said, voice clearly uncertain.

Hiccup looked up at the cliff, it was not very high, only about 20 feet. He could see the trees at the top and some ledges.

"I cant promise anything though." Azure, again sounding unfaithful in what lies ahead. 'I hope I'm right.'

Hiccup followed the bend of the rock face, hoping their luck wouldn't run out so quickly. If they didn't find shelter, there wouldn't be much they could do. He walked and looked around simultaneously. He looked to the left, since a rock wall wouldn't be very interesting. More and more forests of plants and animals. He looked behind him, sure enough, two Night Furies following directly behind him, about one foot away. But, at the corner of his eye, a dark presence revealed itself from the right. Hiccup turn to the right and was instantly stunned. A cave. It wasn't a big one. But, it was big enough for all three of them, and they would have to bunch up against each other. Hiccup leaned and walked into the cave, it was cozy. "Fantastic." Hiccup remarked.

Toothless and Azure slowed to a stop. Azure was happy. She was pleased with herself, as she had remembered this place.

"Good Job." Hiccup remarked again.

"Thanks." Azure replied, smiling once again.

Hiccup smiled back, every time she did or said something nice, Hiccup tried to figure out why. Why does she smile back? How had she changed that quickly? A few days ago, she hated everything about humans. Maybe she still does, and Hiccup is probably an exception. Hiccup walked into the small hole and lied down, resting his back on the curve of the wall. It wasn't very warm, but that would be changeable. The cave entrance didn't look big enough for everyone to fit through at the same time.

Toothless went in first, then he settled next to his friend, placing his head on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup glanced down at his friend's head. He looked tired, his eyes were closed, and ears twitching every couple seconds. Hiccup watched as Azure entered last, as she sat down in front of him, he noticed her confused look.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

Azure looked down at Toothless' head resting on Hiccup's lap. She, then looked back at Hiccup. "How did you do it?" She asked, hoping Hiccup would know what she was talking.

"Do what?" Hiccup replied, the same confused look on his face, as Azure had a few seconds ago.

"THAT." Azure pointed out at Toothless head, resting on Hiccup's lap,looking like a pet.

Hiccup looked down and was about to reply with 'Well, he just sat down and did that.' But, that would have been too easy to figure out, and besides, she was standing right there when it happened. Hiccup realized what she meant. "How did he become like this?" Hiccup replied, feeling warmer towards the subject.

"Yeah," Azure confirmed. "I know it has something to do with you."

Hiccup replayed his memories. He remembered it happening, slowly. But, he could not figure out how either. He had rarely asked himself why. "Sometimes, I ask myself the same thing," Hiccup answered. "Honestly, I don't know."

Azure twitched her ears at his answer. "You don't know?" Azure boomed, very surprised.

"Nope." Hiccup confirmed, sighing.

"Did you trick him?" Azure asked, trying to get something out of him.

"Not possible. He's too smart for that..." Hiccup trailed off. "But he did try to catch a light reflection. I used my shield to reflect the sunlight onto the ground, and he tried to catch it." Hiccup laughed a little bit after he said that, staring at the ground. He looked back up to see a pair of gray, light-less eyes, staring at him. Those eyes were looking for answers...answers that didn't exist. To answer her question, Hiccup came up with another question. "How about you?" Hiccup finally spoke up.

"Me? What do you mean?" Azure replied.

"Yes, you. Where did you come from?" Hiccup questioned. "I know you've an answer for that. Do you trust me enough yet?"

Azure paused. The tables have been flipped. She didn't want to share this one. If she did, Hiccup would probably hate her. She paused at what she had thought of. Why would she care how Hiccup felt after this? She didn't know why, but she did care. "I don't want to talk about it." Azure spoke out.

"Oh, come on." Hiccup asked, pleading her to finally give something else besides her name. "Please?"

Azure still refused, she had kept this to herself for a long time. It didn't feel good to keep certain things bottled up. This made her chest uneasy and she finally gave in, hoping to relieve the pressure of small green eyes staring at her. "Fine..." Azure replied, defeatedly.

"Awesome." Hiccup answered back.

"Not after this..." Azure replied, once again. She stood up and walked towards Hiccup, a little closer. Her face was about two feet away from his. "Ready?" Azure sounded, tone in her voice, suggested this might be something he shouldn't of asked for.

After what he had just heard, adding the strange behavior of walking even closer to him. 'Finally.' He thought. "Yes, I'm ready." He replied.

_END D:_

Note: Sorry, I didn't upload anything in a while. I lost interest and did ALOT of other stuff. But... It's not like this is an anticipating story. H yeah, Reviews. Please.


End file.
